1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical retractors and more particularly to an attachment that is particularly suited for use in hemi-laminectomy surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractors that are utilized in laminectomy and hemi-laminectomy surgery are formed with blade-like attachments for gripping and manipulating spinal muscles. Such blades typically have a plurality of prongs or smooth surfaces to pull muscles to one side or hold muscles in an appropriate place to facilitate the gripping of the muscle.
In performing a hemi-laminectomy procedure, one blade of a retractor grips the spinal muscle in the typical manner. The other blade is preferably adapted to fit between two adjacent spinal bone elements and engage a spinal tendon that resides next to the bone elements. It is often the case that insufficient spacing exists between the adjacent bone elements to permit the hemi-laminectomy device to pass therebetween. This situation occurs because the prior art hemi-laminectomy attachments are relatively thick in diameter and the patient's spinal column spacing may be insufficient due to age or deterioration. Such relatively thick retractor elements also may obstruct visualization of the exposed area. A relatively thick retractor element is necessary in the prior art configurations due to the requirement for significant bending strength in order for the device to perform properly.
Applicant is aware of several U.S. patents for retractors. Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,746 teaches a scissor-like retractor having a blade member and a rod-like member that are utilized to open an incision for surgical procedures. Another relevant retractor is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,194. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,430,911 to Darnell, 4,274,398 to Scott, Jr., 3,823,709 to McGuire, and 3,762,401 to Tupper all teach other types of surgical retractors, the relevant features of these patents being the utilization of hook-shaped tissue-holding members that are utilized to hold an incision open for surgical procedures. However, none of the prior art devices and patents known to Applicant contain all of the features of Applicant's invention, which are particularly suited for hemi-laminectomy surgical procedures.
There is therefore a need for a hemi-laminectomy retractor attachment which easily fits between minimally-spaced spinal bone elements, yet is strong enough to withstand pressure while fitting a wide range of sizes and shapes of spinal areas.